Good, OldFashioned Puppyshipping
by takusanworldsofchiaki
Summary: Kaiba and Jounouchi must work on a project together... Rated T for mild language, a little violence, and mild adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Partners

Edited Feb. 12, 2012.

Everyone who wastes their time and reads this (Thank you, I love you.) please excuse me for spewing all of this twaddle.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Firez does not own Jounouchi or Seto, but they are both on her Christmas list.

Jounouchi thumped his forehead against the desk. "Why can't I figure out this algebra crap?" he asked his friend Yugi, angrily. Yugi shrugged. Jounouchi was always struggling with his algebra homework.

"You could always ask Kaiba for help," Tristan joked, punching Jounouchi lightly on the arm. Jounouchi's eyes flashed over to the young CEO. Jounouchi saw his brown hair and his blue eyes and turned red. Lately, every single time he looked at Kaiba, Jounouchi blushed. He wasn't sure why, but the CEO made his face flush and his palms sweat.

"No!" Jounouchi shouted firmly. "I refuse!" I chatter-filled classroom fell silent as everyone turned to stare at him. Even Kaiba turned his head, which made Jounouchi turn even redder. Fortunately for Jounouchi, everyone started talking again after a few moments of staring.

Suddenly, the teacher, a young man who slacked more than he taught, entered the room. He sat down at his desk. The students quieted down and waited to see what he had to say.

"Unfortunately, the principal had demanded that I assign you a project," he announced. The class groaned. "You'll be working in pairs of my choosing." The class groaned again."And you will create a PowerPoint on a topic you pull out of this baggie." The teacher held up a baggie full of paper slips.

The teacher then began to draw slips and read out the pairs. Students cheered or moaned when they heard the name of their partner. Jounouchi felt more and more stressed out about the project as his friends were assigned to other people.

"Kaiba-san, Katsuya-kun." The teacher called out.

"No! You've made a mistake!" Jounouchi yelled while standing up and pointing at Kaiba in anger. "I can't work with Kaiba!" Kaiba was busy with work, and had not been paying attention to the teacher.

'What?" he asked, when he noticed Jounouchi pointing at him.

"Do something, rich ass!" Jounouchi yelled, sure that the affluent CEO could do something about their predictament.

"Er..." Kaiba said, because he did not know what was going on.

"I will accept no bribes," said the teacher matter-of-factly. "You two will work together, and that is final."

Kaiba finally realized what was happening. He sighed. "Yes, sir," Kaiba said, wanting to avoid any trouble.

"Now that that is settled, let's see what our topics will be," said the teacher.

Are you excited about what will happen next? If I were you, I wouldn't be. Thanks for reading all the way to the end of this appallingly short and awful chapter. (Pinky promise I'll have the next one done by the end of the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2: A Topic

Edited Feb. 12, 2012.

I am feeling utterly awful. I promised everyone more by the end of Sunday, and it is now Wednesday. *Sniffles.*

Disclaimer: Seto, Jounouchi, and all of the fantastic things affiliated with them do not belong to Firez. It is possible that she doesn't even own this story. The world is too cruel!

"Everyone sit by your partner," said the teacher. The students shuffled around the classroom. Grudgingly, Jounouchi moved to the desk next to Kaiba's.

Once everyone had settled, the teacher moved up and down the aisles, allowing each pair to select a folded up piece of paper another plastic baggie. "Don't unfold them until everyone has one," the teacher told the students. When every group had picked one out, he allowed them to read the topic of their project.

Kaiba unfolded the slip of paper and read the words. His eyes widened in shock. Jounouchi looked over Kaiba's shoulder. When he read the words, his eyes widened, too.

American Social and Legal Customs Involving Gays

"Sir," asked Kaiba, raising his hand, "can we can have different topic?"

"No," responded , "you may not."

Kaiba sighed. Jounouchi stared at the CEO. _He's so cute when he does that,_ Jounouchi thought. _Wait, did I just call Kaiba** cute**?_ Kaiba looked at him curiously.

"What?" asked the brunette.

"Nothing," Jounouchi shrugged, blushing.

"Whatever," said Kaiba, "we should just get this over with. I'll come pick you up from your house after school."

"You know where I live?" Jounouchi asked, suprised.

"Yes, mutt, haven't you ever heard of a school phone book?" he responded indignantly.

Jounouchi smiled inwardly. Maybe this was a chance for him to improve his grade, and maybe even get along with Kaiba! _But, what if Dad does something crazy? _He prayed that his father would be asleep when he got home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dangers of Alcohol Abuse

Edited Feb. 12, 2012.

Firez: I have been so freakin' busy. Plus, every time I log on to fanfiction, I get sidetracked. So, I'm terribly, completely sorry.

Jounouchi: What Firez is trying to say is that she has been spending all her free time reading about me an' Seto having sex.

Firez: Do ya' have ta' be so blunt about it?

Jounouchi: *Giggles evilly as Firez chases him around the room.*

Special thanks to Arashi Wolf Princess for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Firez doesn't own Seto or Jounouchi, but she would like them for her birthday.

When the last bell rang, Jounouchi raced to fill his backpack and head out the door. He heard Yugi yell good bye to him, but Jounouchi didn't respond. _It would be hugely embarrassing if Kaiba had to wait for me_, thought Jou. The blond sped down some streets and through some dark, dirty alleys with old homeless guys in them before he came to an abrupt stop in front of his house. He quietly, slowly opened the gate, and tip-toed down the path. When he reached his screen door, he looked inside, hoping to see his father sleeping on the couch. Unfortunately, the ugly drunkard was alert, watching a news program on his cheap television.

Jounouchi slowly opened the door and stepped inside. His father heard him and turned to face the blond boy. "There you are, you lousy son of a bitch!" He yelled. "I'm hungry! Go make me some food!" The horrible man threw a beer bottle at poor little Jounouchi to punctuate his command. Jounouchi dodged the glass container and scuttled toward the kitchen door. "Hurry up!" Yelled his father, throwing another bottle. (He keeps all his empty ones under the couch to use as ammo.) Jounouchi tried to avoid the projectile, but it hit him square in the face and fell to the ground, breaking into hundreds of pieces. Jounouchi took a step back, and a piece of glass was embedded in his inexpensive sneaker, cutting him on the foot. A bruise was starting to develop above his right eye, where the bottle had hit him.

Jounouchi's very drunk father picked up a third bottle, and held it tight by it's neck, smashing the other end on the coffee table, so that it was jagged and sharp. He charged at his son and beat him with the bottle. Jounouchi tried in vain to protect himself, but his efforts failed, and bloody wounds appeared all over his body. His father, seeing the Jounouchi was about to pass out, smashed him against the wall repeatedly, and Jounouchi passed out.

* * *

Now that we are all aware of the dangers of alcohol abuse, it is time for me to say goodbye, and read some more puppyshipping fan fics.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

Edited Feb. 12, 2012.

Hello, this is Firez, (who does not own Yu-gi-oh! or any related anything) saying that she super sorry for the long wait of about three million years…

An extra special thank you to Hawky-chan for her review. (I now have two reviews! Yay!)

But now the wait is up, and it is time for the next chapter of our story…

* * *

Meanwhile, our friend Kaiba was driving to Jounouchi's house in his very expensive car, following the instructions of his very expensive GPS system. (Firez: Kaiba has no limo. In my humble opinion, limos are not sexy at all.) _Why do I have to work on this stupid project with this stupid person?_ He thought angrily. _I have important work to do for Kaiba Corp!_ He sighed. _I suppose that I always have important work to do. _Believe or not, our dear friend Kaiba was getting very tired of work. Kaiba sometimes felt that his life was work at home, work at school, and work at the office. He never hung out with his brother, he never went to the mall, and he _absolutely_never went on dates.

Within a few minutes, Kaiba pulled up in front of Jounouchi's ramshackle home, with its ripped screen door and broken roof. He parked, got out of the car, and locked the door behind him before walking up to the house. He peered through the screen door, only to see Jounouchi laying unconscious on the stained carpet, his father holding a broken bottle over him.

"Stop!" Kaiba shouted at Jounouchi's father. Kaiba ran into the house as fast as he could. The ugly, hairy brute stared at the handsome CEO and stood in front of Jounouchi's body.

"What?" he asked drunkenly.

"Get out of my way!" Kaiba yelled, pushing the bastard towards the couch and away from Jounouchi. Kaiba picked up the blond and began to carry him away.

"What are you doing?" Jounouchi's father screeched angrily, charging at the brunette teen, "That's my son!" Kaiba dispatched the fat jerk with one solid kick to the groin. The drunkard fell to the ground, shericking in agony. Kaiba went out to his car and unlocked the door. He opened the back door and laid Jounouchi on the back seat. Jounouchi groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Kaiba…" he breathed softly in confusion.

"You'll be okay, puppy," Kaiba comforted him. The CEO patted the blond on the head. "Go to sleep." Just then, Jounouchi's father emerged from the house, screaming up a storm. Kaiba quickly closed the back door and hopped into the driver's seat, leaving the vile man that calls himself Jounouchi's father in the dust…

* * *

I think that is the best chapter yet! Please review!

~ Firez


	5. Chapter 5: The End

Edited Feb. 12, 2012.

Here it is! The final chapter!

* * *

Kaiba drove his expensive car as quickly as he could to his fancy condominium. (Again, giant mansions are not very sexy.) Pulling up into the garage, Kaiba wondered why Jounouchi's father was abusing him, and why Jounouchi hadn't told anyone. Then, the attractive CEO realized that this was not the time for thinking, but the time for speedy action. Regardless of why he had felt the need to save Jounouchi, he had, and he had to finish the job. As soon as the engine was cut, our favorite brunetteclimbed out of the car, opened the back door, and scooped the mutt up into his arms.

Jounouchi grumbled and woke up, shifting his weight so that Kaiba nearly dropped him.

"Eep!" he squealed as soon as he realized just whose arms he was in. "Put me down!" he demanded. Kaiba obliged, only to have to catch Jounouchi as his knees crumpled.

"Well, that certainly won't do," quipped Kaiba with a small smirk on his face, as he carried Jounouchi into the condominium, and into the guest room, "I'll go get some bandages," he said, gently depositing Jounouchi onto the bed. Kaiba left the room, but Jounouchi was much too absorbed in his decadent surroundings to notice the CEO's absence. The furniture in the room was simple, modern, and clean, though Jounouchi could tell that it was all very high quality. A few paintings of the seaside decorated the walls, helping to bring a calming effect into the room. Jounouchi laid back on the bed, and was just starting to fall asleep when Kaiba returned with a first aid kit.

"Here we go," said Kaiba, opening the white box and removing some antiseptic and bandages, "How are you feeling, puppy?" Jounouchi issued only a mumble in reply. "What was that?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm sleepy, but I'll be okay," came Jounouchi's reply. There was still a slur in his voice, presumably from tiredness.

"Well, I'll just bandage you up, and then you can sleep as long as you like," encouraged Kaiba.

Kaiba gently cleaned and wrapped Jounouchi's wounds. By the time he was done, Jounouchi was fast asleep. Kaiba packed up his medical supplies and left the room, stopping by the door and looking back to offer the sleeping blond one of his small, rare smiles. Maybe this project would be the start of something new, after all.

The End.

* * *

Thanks for wasting your time and reading this trash. Special super thanks to my dear Medo, without whom I never would have even thought about writing this final chapter. (And for whom I finally went backed and fixed it.)

Gute Nacht und Abschied meine Freunde! Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn ich wieder zu schreiben!


End file.
